


Inviting In

by Beserk



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2020), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beserk/pseuds/Beserk
Summary: Dracula gets into the convent.He doesn't kill his Johnny.
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker
Comments: 23
Kudos: 722





	1. Chapter 1

"C-count Dracula, I-I invite you in."

"Thank you, darling," Dracula grinned and slipped into the room, sighing happily. Finally. What a bloody awful month it had been, going from place to place, searching for his darling bride. It had been rather rude of Jonathan, jumping off of the bloody mountain to get away from him. Well, he couldn't pretend it hadn't been impressive. Sure, it was, but Johnny had already impressed Dracula enough. He didn't need any more proof that the Englishman would be a wonderful bride.

He looked down at Johnny, pinned to the floor by the stake.

"You look…" For a moment Dracula tried to find a word that might blunt the truth, but really. If he couldn't be blunt with his wife, who could he be blunt with? "Bloody awful, Johnny."

"Kill me," Johnny rasped. "You said-"

"And you believed me?" Dracula shook his head, half fond and half exasperated. "For such an intelligent man, you can be rather dim at times, my dear."

Johnny whimpered.

"Oh, really, Johnny," He rolled his eyes. "There's no reason to be so bloody upset. Now, listen, I need to go and…take care of those nuns. So, I need you to be a good lad and stay here, yes?"

Johnny twisted.

"Right, you can't move," Dracula nodded. "I forgot."

"Please just kill me-"

"No, Johnny, no," Dracula sighed. "Please don't beg. I am very much _not_ in the mood. Later. You can beg when I take you to bed."

Johnny opened his mouth, staring at him as Dracula walked away.

*

"Johnny, darling," Dracula grabbed the stake still stuck in his bride and gave it a shake. "You all right there?"

Johnathan's beautiful blue eyes fluttered open, and he stared up at Dracula with horror in his eyes. Dracula elected to ignore the horror and pulled over the screaming, frightened Mina.

"No," Johnny whispered. "Mi-"

"Johnny!" Mina screamed, trying to pull away from Dracula. But as he was holding on to her nun's robe, all she succeeded in doing was tearing it right down the middle, causing her large and round breasts to tumble free. "Johnny, save me please!"

"Oh, calm down, will you?" Dracula requested. "Is this how you want to die? Screaming and…Young lady, I'm trying to speak to you, would you please-"

Mina Murray punched him in the mouth.

"Ah," Dracula grinned, wiping his mouth. "There it is. There's that spirit Johnny found so captivating."

"Johnny please, please," Mina begged as Dracula pulled her in and bit down on her lip. She screamed as he opened her throat, and then went silent.

"Mina!" Johnny screamed. "No, Mina, no! Please!"

"There we go," Dracula smirked and pushed the nearly dead Mina over Johnny. "There, drink."

"No, no," Johnny whimpered as the blood dripped on his face. Dracula watched in satisfaction as, in every spot the blood hit, Jonathan's skin cleared and grew young again. Still, Dracula knew that to be fully healed and…well, a vampire, he would need to drink.

He'd been through this before quite a few times.

But Johnny, stubborn, frustrating and wonderful Johnny, was closing his mouth tightly and shaking his head, trying to shake the blood off himself.

"Johnny, listen. Listen!" Dracula shook the stake again. "Mina is dying. She'll be dead in a moment or two. Don't you want her memories? If you drink her blood, you'll have a bit of them. And she'll still be alive, she'll be in you. Isn't that what you want?"

Jonathan's eyes snapped up to Dracula. For a moment they stared at each other, and then Jonathan opened his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

As Johnny drank from his now-dead fiancé, his body slowly but surely changed. The first drink always did that, Dracula had noticed. It had an enormous effect on the body of the newly-created vampire, returning them to the prime of youth. From that moment on, it would take more blood to return a vampire's body to physical perfection. But just this once, a drink could make an Adonis out of an depilated husk of a man.

Dracula tilted his head as Johnny gasped and shoved the blond girl's drained body away from himself, and watched his newest bride. Johnny looked much younger than he had before he was turned. If Dracula had seen him while walking down the street, he wouldn't have thought him older then twenty-five. His lips were now full, his black hair shining and sleek and his skin white and unblemished. His body was slim, yet muscled as well.

Johnny was absolutely beautiful.

"Oh, this is wonderful," Dracula laughed as Johnny blinked down at the floor. "I knew you would be my finest bride, but I had no idea you would be so wonderfully good looking."

Johnny was shivering, and he looked up at Dracula, looking so sweetly betrayed.

"You said-you said I'd have her memories," Johnny whimpered. With his young face and his stunned little voice, he seemed so very much like a child.

Oh, it was adorable.

"I know, my bride," Dracula said soothingly and raised his hand to caress Johnny's hair. But the young vampire pushed away from him, baby-blue eyes narrowed and frightened. "But I'm afraid that's an ability only I have."

"B-bu-but," Johnny's eyes widened and looked down at the blond girl's body. Dracula narrowed, finding that he did _not_ enjoy seeing Johnny look down at the girl with such love. "Oh, God, what did you make me do?"

"I don't remember forcing you to drink from her."

"Mina. Mina is dead. And now she's _gone_."

"She would have been gone eventually, anyway, so try not to worry your pretty little head about it," Dracula said and stood up, stretching his body as Johnny scrambled to cradle Mina's head in his arms.

"No, please," Johnny groaned. "Mina, mina-"

"Oh, enough, Johnny. Really-"

"Don't call me that!" Johnny suddenly exploded in fury. Dracula raised an eyebrow as Johnny scrambled up and started stomping towards him. It would have looked rather intimidating, if Dracula were a human. Those striking blue eyes, full of such hatred and anger, muscled body straining in preparation for an attack, clear to see through the thin nightgown that was clinging to his form due to the blood covering it. The light of the moon was illuminating only half of his face, bringing out his chiseled cheekbones and shapely nose.

He was going to make _such_ a wonderful vampire. Maidens would allow him to kill them simply for the pleasure of laying in his arms for a few moments.

"Don't call me that," Johnny repeated, voice wobbling just a tiny bit. "Mina calls me that."

"Called, sweetheart. Mina _called_ you that," Dracula reminded his little bride. He'd learned English tenses from Johnny, after all, so he knew the boy knew how to speak correctly.

"Shut up!" Johnny screamed.

Dracula grinned, as Johnny trembled, as if his body couldn't physically contain his despair and anger. And oh-how beautiful it was, so wonderful, better than anything Dracula could have imagined.

"I'm going to kill you," Johnny promised. "I'm going to kill you for what you did to Mina."

"Not what I did to you, hmm?"

"You killed her-"

"Technically I killed you as well."

"Well, it didn't stick! Her death will, won't it?"

"Ah…yes, it will," Dracula nodded.

"And I can always kill myself later," Johnny whispered, and now it sounded very much like he was talking to himself. Which Dracula did not like. He did not appreciate being ignored. Never had.

"No, no darling," Dracula felt the need to correct his bride. "I wouldn't let you."

Johnny shivered, "You won't…you won't be able to stop me."

But it was clear that even Johnny didn't believe his own words.

"I will, and you, sweetheart, are not capable of killing me. At least not yet," Dracula replied, and could see a realization growing in Johnny's eyes. He could almost hear his bride thinking, _he_ _said at least not yet. Which means I might be, one day._

"I could teach you," Dracula prompted that line of thinking. "To be strong, and a fighter."

Dracula's intelligent and beautiful bride frowned, "And why would I trust you to do that?"

'Well, sweetheart, to be perfectly frank, I think it will be quite enjoyable for me."

"Enjoyable for you. To teach me how to be strong enough to kill you."

"Very," It would take a long, long time for Johnny to get as strong as Dracula (to be perfectly frank, Dracula wasn't even entirely sure he would get there. His brides had gotten stronger and stronger as they lived longer, sure, but none of them had lived long enough to get even close to his strength and power), and if or when he did- it would mean Dracula could get to fight an equal.

It could be fun.

Jonathan looked at him, and nodded. He believed him. Smart boy.

"You'll teach me, then."

"Oh, I will," Dracula promised, and raised his hand for Johnny to take. "Now, come, little bride. It's time for us to go. The _Demeter_ waits for no one."

Johnny swallowed, and then nodded, placing his white hand in Dracula's.


	3. Chapter 3

"I let you in."

That was the first thing that Johnny said when Dracula let him out of his coffin. His voice was dull, his eyes nearly closed. His blood-stained sheet was covered in the dirt Dracula had put in the coffin to allow his little bride to sleep, and he stayed in place, not getting up even when he was released. He hadn't once in the past few weeks, whenever Dracula came to feed him. Just stayed in place, curled inside the coffin, hugging himself and refusing to get up.

"Pardon, love?" Dracula raised an eyebrow, holding up the goblet of Lord Ruthven's blood. Johnny had tried to turn away the blood when Dracula had first starting bringing it to him. He'd lasted for four days without any sustenance before giving in and opening his mouth to allow the thick liquid to pour down his throat. Rather good timing, that, as well. He'd just started to grow weak again, and Dracula was enjoying his beautiful appearance far too much to allow him to become warn out again.

It wasn't that Dracula cared all that much for outward beauty, or used it to measure the worth of a man. His ability to absorb the memories and knowledge of his victims into himself meant that he was intimately aware of the fleeting nature of beauty and all the things that mattered so much more then it.

Johnny, though, already had all those other things. He was intelligent and adorably sweet, naive in his kindness and wonderfully curious. He'd kept his soul after transformation. He was Dracula greatest, finest bride.

The beauty was _such_ a nice bonus, though.

"I let you in," Johnny replied, crinkling his nose at the blood and shaking his head, refusing it. Dracula couldn't understand it, he was having to hold himself back with every ounce of his self-control so he didn’t drink the blood meant for his darling Johnny, and the boy was turning his head away from it. As though it wasn't everything that mattered, as though it wasn't _life_. "To the covenant."

"That you did, my love," Dracula said dryly, grasping Johnny's chin and forcing him to look at the goblet. "But I rather thought we'd established that. Have you had a little lapse of memory, perhaps? A good reason to drink. The blood will restore it."

"I let you in, knowing you would kill everyone in there," Johnny said dully. There was very little emotion in his voice, if any at all. He'd been so full of anger at the covenant. Full of righteous fury. It was almost as though he'd been hollowed out and left as something akin to an empty vessel.

It had better not be permanent. Dracula abhorred boring people. And Johnny had been so fabulously interesting before. So unpredictable. Dracula was still rather amazed when he thought about how Johnny had managed to find the map and _jump off the mountain_.

"Johnny, if we're just listing things we know-"

"How could I do that?"

Dracula sighed, wondering why it had taken him so long to realize that Johnny wasn't actually talking to him, but rather to himself.

"Mina was in there, and Sister Agatha, who'd been so kind to me. All the sisters had; they'd cared for me when they had no reason to. They didn't owe me a thing…and I let you in, to kill them all. Because I was selfish and wanted to die."

"Of course you didn't care," Dracula soothed his bride, placing the goblet on the dark earth and cupping Johnny's face in his hands. Johnny flinched and tried to pull himself free. Tried. Dracula was far too strong for that. "Why should you, sweetest? They were just humans, they mean nothing. Less than nothing."

"No," Johnny whispered, and Dracula was rather taken aback by the lack of anger in his voice. Once more, he just sounded as though there was nothing left in him. "They meant more than me, and more then you as well."

"Darling, don’t be rude," Dracula chided, clicking his tongue. Humans being more important then him or his bride. What an absurd proposition. "Now, drink."

Johnny closed his eyes, growing limp, so Dracula used the opportunity to pull Johnny into a seated position, still inside of the coffin, before handing him the goblet again. With his eyes still closed, Johnny accepted the blood this time.

"Good boy," Dracula said softly, caressing Johnny's neck, feeling the heat radiating off of him. It pleased him to know that to humans, Johnny would feel cold enough to the touch to hurt. He needn't worry of Johnny making love to anyone but him. To him, Johnny was alive, to the rest of the world, Johnny would feel rather dead.

When he was done, Johnny handed the empty goblet back to him and quietly asked, "When are we going to get to England?"

"Five more days," Dracula replied, slipping his middle finger into the goblet to catch the leftover blood that Johnny's tongue missed. He sucked at his own finger and sighed deeply, a flashed memory running through his mind: Ruthven, as a young boy, running after an older and faster brother. Dracula closed his eyes for a moment. He needed more. "There's enough crew left to sustain us until we get there."

"How often do I have to drink?" Johnny asked. There was a bit of curiosity to his tone now. Ah, there it was. The wonderful liveliness that had drawn Dracula to his bride to begin with.

"Have to?" Dracula tilted his head, thinking. "I suppose once every three days, or so. But really, darling, why not every night? Why not a few a night?"

The little Englishman swallowed, shaking his head.

Dracula smirked, standing up and ruffling Johnny's hair, "Or you could only feed for sustenance and suffer never ending guilt."

Johnny glared at him, "Well, at least that why I won't become a monster like you."

Dracula sighed, shaking his head, "If you ever want to be strong enough to defeat me, darling, you'll have to become a monster."

His bride swallowed, clutching his knees up to his chest, and peered up at Dracula. Dracula was rather pleased to see his blue eyes were becoming more and more alive with curiosity, "How did you…become as you are?"

After thinking for a moment, Dracula shrugged. If one could not be honest with one own's bride, who could one be honest with?

"I was given immortality by my father."

Johnny frowned, "Your father."

"Yes, love. I was born immortal, and came down here to earth."

"Came down."

"Yes."

"Down from where?"

Dracula looked up, "Heaven, of course. What else is up there?"

"So…you claim to be a-fallen angel?"

"Hmm."

Johnny stared at him and then shook his head, "I don't know why I listen to you at all."

He lay back down inside his coffin, waiting for Dracula to close him back up. Dracula smiled and caressed Johnny's hair out of his forehead. Johnny tensed, but did not try to push Dracula away. The boy was not a quick study, but he was a thorough one. And after nearly three weeks, Johnny had learned an important lesson: trying to stop Dracula from touching him resulted in pain.

Dracula knew that when he took things further then touching Johnny's hair and face, the fear of pain would not be enough to stop him from fighting back. But he'd cross that bridge when he got there, which wouldn't be for at least four more days. He wasn't about to bed his new bride for the first time on the _Demeter_. Johnny deserved a king-sized bed and rose pedals, at the very least.


	4. Chapter 4

Johnny was a rather good solicitor, Dracula realized when he walked into their new home, ordering the servants to place his things where he wanted them. Johnny's coffin he placed in their new bedroom before going back to searching the mansion. Yes, Jonathan was a good solicitor. Carfax Abbey was large and comfortable, located in the English country side, a few hours by train from their London home. Dracula could hardly wait to see London with his own eyes.

It was good to start in the country side, however. He had the need to establish a few…baseline rules for his bride before he took him back into society.

Which reminded him…

"Go," Dracula waved at the servants, who were staring at him, fear clouding their eyes. He'd made sure to flash them a bit of black-and-red eyes, and they were now rather terrified. Servants really should be terrified of their owners, Dracula had always thought. And it had been so long since he'd had servants that when he had them last, they were still called slaves. He'd rather missed it. "Get this house in order and don't bother me until tomorrow night."

They scattered immediately.

Dracula rubbed his hands together and walked over to the master bedroom. He closed the door behind himself and pushed the coffin lid open.

Immediately, the little bride pushed himself out of the coffin, looking around frantically, eyes wide, "Carfax Abbey."

"Ah, your eyes are working," Dracula grinned. "That's rather good to know."

Johnny rubbed his eyes, "I thought we'd go to London."

Oh, poor little Johnny. He looked so very disappointed.

"We will, you have my word," Dracula placed himself on the bed, watching his bride walking around the room. "But not quite yet."

"Why not? Why-"

"Do you really think, darling, that I'd trust you in that big, big city yet? Trust you not to run off and hide?" Dracula shook his head. "No, not quite yet."

"I told you I was staying," Johnny turned to look at him, nervous and angry in equal amounts.

"To kill me, yes, yes," Dracula waved his hand. "Though I'm not sure how much that can be trusted. You might get bored of the wait, sweetheart. It will take a few centuries at least. More."

Much more, if it could even be done.

Johnny looked away from him, out the window. There was longing there, and such love, as though he had missed the land as much as he'd missed Mina.

"So, in the meantime, we need to find something else to tie you to me, mustn't we?" Dracula hummed, leaning forward. "And I have just the idea."

Johnny took a deep, completely unnecessary breath (it was good that he hadn't lost that ability. When they were wondering around humans, it would certainly look odd if he didn't breathe. Most of the other brides had, but then again, the fact that Johnny was special was hardly new information at this point), and walked over, coming to a stop a few centimeters away from Dracula, "And what is that ide?"

"Well, darling," Dracula captured Johnny's wrist in his hand, and pulled him even closer, trapping him between his thighs. Johnny shivered, trying to pry himself away, but Dracula wrapped his arm around the man's hip, keeping him in place. "If you leave, disappear into the night…well, do you remember when I drank your blood, sweetheart?"

"It's…not something that I am likely to forget any time soon," Johnny closed his eyes, as if trying to block out Dracula's presence. Rather hard to do when Dracula was trailing his fingers down the boy's chest.

"Yes, well, from your blood, you know I have all your memories, yes? All the memories of Mr. Hawkins, and how kind he was to you-"

"No!" Johnny yelled, renewing his fight to escape.

"And your darling father," Dracula mused, pushing Jonathan on the bed and looming over him, once hand placed on Johnny's chest to keep him in place. "Do you remember, after your mother died, how you cried in your room for days, and he sent you away to London to live with your aunt? Oh, how you hated him. Only eight, and forced out of your own family home. You thought you couldn't hate him anymore then you did, but you were proven wrong."

Johnny was struggling, fighting for escape.

"When he married your bitch of a stepmother, you thought perhaps then you'd at least be allowed back home," Dracula sighed. "But you were proven wrong, were you not?"

Shaking his head, he took Johnny's disgusting gown off and threw it on the ground, which forced him to let go of Johnny for half a moment. It was enough, though. And Johnny jumped up. But instead of running away, he tackled Dracula, trying to beat him.

"How sweet," Dracula purred, grabbing Johnny and throwing him back on the bed. "I don't remember you being this _fierce_ in life. And I was in the middle of telling a story, you rude little boy."

"Shut up, shut up!" Johnny yelled, legs kicking in the air as Dracula placed him back on the bed, trapping both his wrists in one of his hands and pulling them over Johnny's head. "Let me go-"

"I can remember the hatred, the fury, when your father remarried. Oh, the betrayal you felt, for your poor dear mother," Dracula gasped Johnny's cock. He hadn't really planned on doing so, at least not right then. But it had just been lying there, so beautiful and limp- just waiting for him.

And bloody fuck, he was glad he'd done so. The cock was so warm, and it fit so perfectly in his hand. Oh, he should have done this earlier, he should have spent the entire bloody trip to England doing this.

Johnny didn't seem to agree, as his eyes widened in horror and he gasped, "What are you doing? What are you doing let go of me!"

"Let go of you, love? Let you run all the way to London? Oh, if you wish…" Dracula closed his fist harder, making Johnny whimper, somewhere between pain and arousal. "But if you do disappear to London, I'll run all the way to your hometown. To your father, the little bastards your stepmother whelped-I'll break all of their bones, one by one. And I must say, darling, that that is one of the most painful ways to die."

Johnny shook his head, but, as he kept his mouth closed, it was hard to tell if he was objecting to the hand on his cock or the idea of killing his family. Both? Quite possible.

"And when I'm done with that, I'll follow you to London and find you," Dracula whispered into Johnny's ear. "And we'll do the same to Mr. Hawkins, and all of your friends- and perhaps Mina's family as well? I suppose we'll see if we have the energy for it by that point."

"Why?" Johnny whispered.

"Well, darling, though we are beyond and above humans, you don’t seem to realize this. That is a weakness, but I am quite proficient in exploiting weakness," Dracula tugged at Johnny's cock, making the vampire jump.

"No, no," Johnny moaned. "No, not that-"

"Then what, darling?"

"This," Johnny cried, eyes brimming with tears.

Dracula raised an eyebrow, "You mean this, love?" He tugged at the cock again, feeling it twitch under his fingers.

Johnny nodded fiercely, and Dracula sighed deeply, rolling his eyes. He really should have thought of this before.

"Bloody English," Dracula let go of Johnny's cock for a moment sitting down on the bed and pulling the naked vampire into his lap. He placed one hand on Johnny's form, round arsecheek and the other around his neck to keep him in place.

"Now, let me explain something to you, my sweet little bride," Dracula sneered. "You are not a human anymore. And you are not constrained by their ideas of what lovemaking is. And if you think you are, I will show you otherwise."

"Please don't," The poor little boy looked absolutely terrified when Dracula placed him back on the bed. This time he didn't try to move, seemingly too terrified to fight.

"Don't worry your beautiful little head about this," Dracula purred, slashing one of the sheets into ribbons and using them to bind Johnny's hands to the bedpost. Not that the boy was fighting, but Dracula wanted both his hands freed for what was to come. "I'm going to claim you, claim you so very thoroughly. Are you ready for our wedding night?"

"W-wedding night?" Johnny stammered, eyes growing wide with fear.

"Yes, darling, I did tell you that you are my bride," Dracula said patiently. He carefully bit his own wrist, allowing some blood to flow down, and coated his fingers with it.

"What-what are you going to do?" Johnny was shaking with fear now. "D-d-Dracula-"

"Well, sweetheart," Dracula explained. "I'm going to place my fingers inside of you-"

"What?!" Now Johnny was truly panicking, and Dracula was rather taken aback by his reaction. He thrust on the bed, trying to release himself, terrified and so very, very confused. "Why?! Why would you do that?!"

"Why?" Dracula frowned down at his Johnny, rather taken aback. Then he grinned. "You really know nothing, do you, sweet little boy? Here. Let me show you."

His grabbed Johnny's legs and pulled them over his shoulders before carefully inserting the tip of his finger into Johnny's inviting body.

And oh…yes. It was magnificent. Johnny's tight hole closed around Dracula's finger, welcoming him in.

"Oh, my sweet little boy," Dracula sighed deeply. "You're so magnificent for me, my darling."

"Stop, stop, stop!" Johnny cried. "Take it out, please-please-please take it out!"

"But doesn't it feel good, sweetheart?" Dracula asked, purring. Johnny, in response, just kept on shaking his head. It suddenly occurred to Dracula that if Johnny could fall asleep anywhere but surrounded by earth, he'd have lost consciousness by now. There was no arousal in his eyes, only panic.

And hadn't he decided that Johnny's first time would be special?

Rolling his eyes in mild disappointment, Dracula took his finger out of Johnny. Immediately, his little boy's body relaxed, slumping down on the bed. Dracula carefully placed Johnny's legs on the bed and looked down at his bride for a moment. Johnny's eyes closed and he seemed to be trying to curl into himself.

And, well, despite his panic and fear, Johnny's cock was not entirely limp. Dracula smirked, and ducked down.

Johnny chocked, gasping, as Dracula took his cock into his mouth. Now, how long had it been since he'd done this? Centuries, probably. It had been around three centuries since he'd had a male bride, give or take, and he only ever did this to his brides.

Though, it seemed that sucking a cock was a bit like riding a horse: it didn't matter how long it had been, you never forgot how to do it. He tongued the tip of Johnny's cock, moving the foreskin back and forth inside of his mouth. He slipped Johnny's member deeper and deeper into himself, and Johnny gasped, jumping up in the air. He probably hadn't meant it, but the movement just made his member slip even deeper into Dracula.

Dracula hummed, grabbing Johnny's hip and pushing him back down into the bed. He flicked his eyes up, watching Johnny's head thrown backwards, his body gasping and twitching.

He was stunningly beautiful. And clearly not panicking anymore. He was scared, still, terrified of the fact that he was gaining pleasure from Dracula (from a man, clearly, Dracula could already tell this would _not_ be his favorite part about the English), but the action itself was not unfamiliar to him.

Dracula carefully took the cock out of his mouth, and Johnny responded by letting out a half-hearted whimper.

"Now, this is more familiar to you, isn't it?" Dracula purred as he trailed his lips over Johnny's sweat-covered body. "Mina has done this for you, hadn't she?"

Johnny's eyes suddenly opened, and Dracula froze. It was impossible to move, when those heavenly blue eyes were looking down at him. So beautiful, so pure. He was an angel, Dracula's own personal angel.

It had been so very, very long since he'd last seen an angel.

He stayed in place, watching Johnny watch him, as he carefully moved his hand to Johnny's now rock-hard cock, and tugged on it a few times. And then he kept on watching, unable to look away, unwilling to, while Johnny's eyes clouded over with arousal and he spilled all over Dracula's hand.

The orgasm seemed to make Johnny lose all of his strength, as his eyes closed and his whole body collapsed onto the bed. The closing of the eyes seemed to release Dracula, and he suddenly managed to move.

"There, darling," Dracula whispered, pushing himself into a seated position and holding up his come-covered hand. "There we are, my little angel."


	5. Chapter 5

After releasing Johnny from his bounds, the boy immediately jumped up and rushed out of the room. Dracula, only a bit concerned that Johnny was trying to escape, followed him (enjoying the sight of the form globes of his arse in movement) as he opened one of the boxes and started rummaging around before opening yet another box.

"Where are my clothes?" Johnny demanded, holding up a pair of Dracula's trousers.

"Oh, darling, you mean those rags you brought to the castle? I got rid of those," Dracula waved a dismissive hand. "I can't have my bride wear those things."

"And might I ask what you do expect me to wear?" It was only then that Dracula noticed a slight tremor in his voice. it occurred to Dracula that the little boy looked rather frightened, as though he was afraid Dracula might inform him that he would be expected to wonder around with no clothing. Which Dracula considered for a moment. But the poor boy looked so very, very scared, that Dracula elected to have some mercy.

"Wear my clothes for now, love, and when we reach London I'll buy you some more appropriate attire," Dracula promised while Johnny quickly slipped on a pair of blue pants and a black shirt. The sight of his bride dressed in his clothes made Dracula nearly drool.

"I'm going outside," Johnny said quietly, and then rushed out, not looking back to see if Dracula was following him. He did, of course, watching slip into the line of trees.

"It's rather beautiful," Dracula said softly as Johnny placed an open palm on one of the tree trunks and looked up at him as though it could fix all of his problems. He's always loved nature; Dracula knew from his memories. As a child, he spent most of his free hours wondering the beach next to his family home, with his father and mother. "You choose a good place."

Johnny didn't seem at all surprised to see that Dracula had followed him outside. He kept looking at the tree, nodding softly.

"You've missed-"

"I've missed the air," Johnny snapped, finally turning to look at him. "Other than when you brought me up to look at the sun, I hadn’t felt the air for a long, long time."

"In the covenant-"

"Stuck inside the room, the whole time," Johnny interrupted. "But at least there was the window. Not like in the castle. There was nothing there. Nothing to help me keep my sanity."

"To be fair, my love, you've spent most of your life living in _London_ ," Dracula pointed out. "That place is not well known for its fresh air."

"I never liked that, about London," johnny mumbled. "But at least I had the sun, at least there was some air. And Mina and I were planning on leaving the city after we married."

He sighed deeply, placing his forehead against the tree trunk.

"She wanted to live by the beach, somewhere," The boy rubbed his eyes roughly. "I was going to take her away from the city, give her a home and-"

"And babies, perhaps?" Dracula drawled. "Beautiful, golden-haired and blue-eyed babies?"

"Of course," Johnny replied, though he seemed too tired for anger. "Mina wanted a big family."

"And you?"

Johnny seemed to hesitate, and then said quietly, "I would have given her children. It was my duty as her husband."

"But did oyu want to, love?" Dracula watched Johnny scrum and smiled. "You did not want them, did you? Were you afraid, my darling, that you wouldn't be able to care for children? Like your own father?"

"My father is a good man-"

"Your father, my love, kicked you out of your own home when you became inconvenient for him," Dracula said calmly.

"He…" Johnny shook his head. "But he's a good man."

"Johnny, love," Dracula grabbed hold of Johnny's collar and slammed him against one of the trees. "He is a human, a pathetic, pointless little human. You tell me he's a good man, and I tell you that I do not care. The only concern I have for humans is whether or not they are worth drinking."

"Is that all you care about?" Johnny gasped. "Feeding? Is there nothing else in the world you care about?"

"I care for my brides," Dracula reminded the boy.

"No, you don't!" Johnny kicked. "You only care about hurting others."

"I won't hurt you, my dear," Dracula promised.

"You have," Johnny whimpered. "You just did, and you're planning on doing it again, aren't you? I know you will."

"You're my bride, I have every right to have you," Dracula was really a bit surprised he needed to explain this. Given that Johnny was _English_ , you'd have thought he'd know the role of a bride. "And I did not hurt you. Believe me, darling, if I'd wanted to, I would have left you a broken, beaten down mess of blood and bone on the bed."

He let go of Johnny, allowing him to collapse on the ground.

"So be very careful in how you speak to me. Be very, very careful with what you do."

*

Dracula stepped out of the carriage, taking a moment to look around. Yes, this would work. The London home Johnny had got him was located in a rather good part of town, that was also only a few minutes' walk from the less savory parts of it, which Dracula would be needing access to. It was rather large, but not overly so, and made out of a dark stone. The house was situated in the middle of a closed square, which was surrounded entirely by houses. The home was connected to the many others in the square, which was not an ideal setup, but not an unlivable either.

After finishing his quick scan of the area, Dracula turned back to the carriage and raised his hand into the darkness, "Come on out, my love."

He only had to wait a moment before Johnny appeared, looking around and refusing Dracula's hand. He jumped off the carriage on his own and said, "We're here."

"Ah, there is my brilliant bride," Dracula rolled his eyes. "Nothing gets past you, does it?"

"It's close to my home," Johnny mumbled.

"Darling, _this_ is your home now," Dracula replied, nodding at the driver, "Get our things inside."

"Yes, my Lord," The driver said humbly. The rest of their servants would be coming throughout the day, so the human would need to get all the boxes of dirt in and should be busy for a while. He wouldn't be distracting Dracula or being in the way while the vampire finally claimed his bride.

"This isn't my home," Johnny mumbled. "But my home is close."

"Well, you can't go there-"

"I know."

Dracula stopped and observed his little bride. There was a nervousness in the boy, his head moving back and forth from one side to the other. You'd think there was something dangerous lurking in the shadows waiting to attack him, instead of Johnny being the dangerous thing ready to stalk the shadows.

"Come in with me, then, darling," Dracula said softly, placing a hand on Johnny's shoulder. His bride tensed slightly, but allowed Dracula to keep the hand in place. He pushed Johnny forward, and together they walked into the house and their new life together.


End file.
